


Dreams

by kittybenzedrine



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Explicit Language, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Venomous says fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Venomous wakes up to something in his bed. There should not be anything in his bed but himself.





	Dreams

Venomous wakes up to something shifting on his sheets. The blanket comes off of his shoulder a little, and whatever it is is definitely under the covers with him. He tenses, immediately wide awake. Being a light sleeper, he should have woken the moment the door clicked open. But he was having such a rough time getting to sleep earlier, so he turned his fan on full blast to let the cold soothe him to sleep. The damn thing could mask the sounds of just about anything outside of the room.

Problem with this whole situation is, he's got no fucking idea what's in his bed. He wouldn't put it past a hero to sneak in and try to stab him in the fucking back while he's sleeping. He's in his underwear though. Getting up and wrecking a hero while wearing nothing briefs does sound a little funny, but then again, fighting in nothing but briefs feels a little degrading.

Whatever it is finally settles, not moving any closer. Venomous keeps his breathing even, straining to hear anything over the loud rush of the fan. A thought passes, briefly. It better not be Boxman in his bed. Boxman was permitted to sleep in here _once_ but that was because the cyborg was too fucking drunk to move by the time he collapsed on the left side of Venomous' bed. Logically, it's probably not him. Boxman has broken couches because he throws himself instead of sitting like a normal fucking person, there's no way he'd be so gentle getting into bed. Well, now Venomous is just confused. He continues to listen but gets nothing but cold air blasting past the shell of his ear.

Something thin and snakelike, coarse in texture, brushes against his bare back and he contorts his body away from it. It fucking tickles. Careful not to land on the rough snake noodle, he turns over. With the lack of light in the room, he can just barely make out a small, trembling lump on the other side of his bed, curled up into a tiny ball.

"Fink?" he asks, voice rough with sleep. This is... strange. She hasn't gotten into his bed in ages, not since she was a little thing still in diapers.

She mumbles something that he can't make out, but her voice is tight and wobbly. Venomous' brows come together and he brings his face a little closer.

"What's wrong?"

This time, he hears her well enough. " _Bad dream_."

Well now. She's not normally one to let anything spook her. Certainly not something like a dream. Brushing his hair back, he feels exhaustion begin creeping back in now that he knows he's not in danger.

"What happened?"

"They blew you up, Boss."

Her little voice is so strained and scared. Without meaning to, he smooths a hand across the blanket where her back should be. Fink's breathing is erratic, coming in short, quiet gulps. She's probably getting snot and tears all over his clean pillow case. Poor little thing. It must have been pretty terrible for her to be in such bad shape. He _knew_ he shouldn't have let Boxman show her such a graphic horror film this evening. 

"I'm here, aren't I?" he asks, and rubs the general area of her back for a little longer, just until the shaking stops.

Venomous doesn't offer anymore comfort, but he does tuck her in a little nicer. She's prone to getting cold. Once she's taken care of, he settles back into his spot which has already grown chilly. He's hardly gotten the blanket over himself when he feels her tail snake out once more. It wraps around his arm, coiling just once. It's irritating and scratchy, but he lets his minion have this comfort.

Come morning, he wakes to a warm little ball pressed firmly against his back, tail still clinging for deal life. Though he's sure what woke him was the flash from Boxman's phone and the muffled laughter as he saves the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally never watched anything but tiny clips from this show, so I know jack shit about it. But I love Venomous so it had to be done. Also I know that's not how rat tails work, but creative liberties so fak u.
> 
> I'm always very appreciative of your comments and kudos, so don't be shy about leaving either of those!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
